gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ashley400
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Autographs! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sigmund 2014 Trucks Do you still have the behind the scenes pic where they're working on those two huge truck models from the impostors? I can't find it on tb wiki. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 10:52, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :You mean this pic? :It appears on TB Wiki (on the BTS page under the section for The Impostors). Ashley400 Talk• ' 13:53, December 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. I thought I looked there. They had about 4 pretty similar trucks in all, were these bought from a toy shop? Are they radio-controlled? WDYT. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 21:05, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :::I highly doubt they were radio-controlled - they were probably moved with the aid of a stick. In this case, a very thin line would be cut in the set between A and B, and then a stick would be put through said line with one end attached to the underside of the vehicle. The production team might have also used a string to move the trucks. :::And as to whether the trucks were bought from a toy shop, I am not too sure, but if I see any kits from 1966 or earlier for similar looking trucks, I'll let you know. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 01:47, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'll get around to watching ''The Impostors sooner or later to see if I can find those trucks. Although who knows how much they were "adapted".... 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 01:56, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Ok, great. I noticed they have a long wire antenna in The Impostors, which seems kinda odd. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 13:09, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I have just watched The Impostors. I'm going to upload some screenshots of the trucks that appear in the episode . I'll also get some pics of the tank. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 21:53, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Trucks and tanks gallery Tank-WDYT.jpg Truck-WDYT-02.jpg|Pretty similar. :I have a few pics on my profile page already (tbwiki) --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 12:47, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, apparently the trucks were built from scratch. The reason they're so big is that they had to match the scale of the tank, which was based on a Remco 'Tiger Joe' battery operated tank toy. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 10:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Er... "apparently"... Lol, have you been on the lesterdemon site to look for info about the trucks? 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 17:46, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::I was just wrapping up the discussion for the benefit of later readers. (You never know....) I don't know what's funny about saying apparently under these circumstances. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 11:43, December 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay, I see. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 16:36, December 31, 2017 (UTC) 2004 What's up with the deleted motor cross scene from the 2004 movie? Has this footage survived? WDYT --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 12:47, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :Not too sure. It could be on the DVD though. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 18:04, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I can't find it, but.... --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 12:29, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Wiki Why are you editing on supermarionation wiki now instead of here? --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 13:57, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :I plan to adopt it. I'm still going to be editing here though. 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 17:58, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Settings Why does guyus keep changing your block settings? I didn't know about that. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 14:04, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Eh? Guyus hasn't blocked me on this wiki as of late. Are you referring to his actions on TB Wiki? Cuz there's a story behind that.... 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 17:58, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Spectacular cover up on supermarionation, btw. :::Thx �� 'Ashley400 Talk• ' 16:35, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Branes '''Braman would have been a good spelling if his inventor's name were Branes. But since he's called Brains, his robot's name must be Braiman. --Sigmund 2014 (talk) 15:20, March 12, 2018 (UTC)